


All The Right Spaces

by WinterAssets



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fill, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Tumblr Prompt, mentioned Bucky/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAssets/pseuds/WinterAssets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>College AU:</b> Steve Rogers is a student majoring in art and his roommate Bucky Barnes is the quarterback on a scholarship. The reader and Bucky have been going out for a while and have decided to break up, leaving Bucky a miserable and insufferable little thing. Desperate to get out of the dorm, Steve heads to Sam's party, only to have an opportunity he never thought he'd have knocking on the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Right Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the Tumblr prompt: “ my friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex quick make out with me” college AU where Bucky’s your ex and you make out with Steve and maybe moorrreeee?

Steve _has_ to get out of the dorm before Bucky drives him absolutely up the wall with his nonsense fury.

There’s assignments piling up; he’s got a ten page essay due in two days on the David, has another five page one due on the history of art, and then besides that he’s got random assignments that he needs to be filling out and storing away in his binder. _Yes_ , he still uses one. _No_ , he doesn’t care that Bucky makes fun of him for being organized about everything. Either way, they need to get done, but Bucky is being absolutely _insufferable_ and he’s positive that he wouldn’t even be able to focus on them if he tried.

Normally Steve is really tolerant of Bucky; they’ve been friends for as long as Steve can remember and they’ve lived together a countless number of times. Even dorming together isn’t that much of a difference and he’s normally okay with it. But Bucky’s being a jackass, storming around, huffing, throwing his body anywhere he can and making as much noise as he can. He’s had a few beers already, and Steve finds himself rubbing at his temples as he glances at the clock. It’s only two in the afternoon, and he has no idea how he’s going to survive the rest of the day. Bucky’s all bent out of shape because his girlfriend and him broke up; which really, that was on Bucky. Bucky was the one who _‘wanted to focus on his scholarship’_ which was codeword for _'I’m a quarterback now and I need to be available’_. Really, his girlfriend had taken the news better than he had expected her too. She had merely handed over Bucky’s coat and shook her head, mumbling underneath her breath as she walked away. It was something that everyone seen coming, but Bucky had still hung onto the idea of _'being together but not exclusive so it looks good’_.

Sometimes, as much as Steve loved Bucky and knew how great of a guy he was, all he wanted to do was punch him in the face and tell him to get his shit together.

That wasn’t Steve’s place though, so he just quietly watched as Bucky seethed, his plan not going  as well as he had planned it to, and texting away on his phone. Careful blue eyes watch as Bucky’s thumb flies over each inch of the screen, contacting whoever he can – he can see the group message from here and his phone vibrates a minute later after Bucky’s hit the send button. He raises his eyebrow at the prospect of a party and shakes his head. “No way dude. You’re in a piss poor mood and you’re going to do something stupid.”

“I’m not in any kind of mood and I’m not going to do anything stupid,” he protests, taking another long swig off his bottle. Steve lets out a groan and runs his fingers through his hair; sometimes Bucky can be like living with a toddler, and it shows now as he sinks deeper into the couch, his bottom lip coming out in a pout as the residue from the beer makes them shiny. “Besides, it’ll be good for me to get out and let people see that I’m not dwelling on her.”

“You never _were_ dwelling on her,” Steve mumbles under his breath, running his fingers through his hair. He has options here – he can let Bucky have his party and make up some excuse to get out of there before it actually happens, or he can go off and find some other party and leave Bucky to it. Either part involves him leaving the apartment, and Steve makes up his mind instantly when he hears Bucky let out another obnoxious huff that has his blood boiling. “I can’t make it though man. I’ve got plans already with Sam.”

Bucky makes a noise in the back of his throat, and there’s some sort of victory that runs through Steve at knowing that noise by heart. It’s one that’s displeased, and Steve hides his grin behind his palm as he texts Sam.

 

##  **_–_ **

 

The party isn’t exactly pumping when Steve gets there.

Then again, Steve is there at least an hour early and the peaceful quiet is like heaven to his ears. Sam looks up from setting up the beer pong table, bewilderment on his face but a smile nonetheless. Steve honestly thinks that the guy doesn’t have a mean bone in his body. He’s always sturdy against everything and he takes things like they aren’t even a big deal. He appreciates that, actually. He’s majoring in psychology and Steve can see why. He’s been told thousands of times by now how Sam wants to set up his own clinic once he gets out of school. It’s inspiring really, being around someone that’s so passionate. It helps Steve balance out who he’s friends with and helps him stay sane. He doesn’t even question Steve in the least at first, just lets him grab the other end of the table and help unfold it.

It’s much easier with the two of them, and Sam sends him a grateful smile as he stretches his back. “You’re awful eager to get out. Barnes driving you nuts?”

There’s a playful hint to his ton and Steve can’t help but laugh back. It seems so ridiculous now that he’s so far away from Bucky, but he has no qualms about staying. The last thing he needs is to be around one of Bucky’s crazy parties tonight; he’s the type that’s only up for that kind of insanity once a month. He can’t take the blinding strobe lights that Bucky stores away for them or the heavy bass. It’s too small of a room where it’s being held; it’s much more manageable in Sam’s frat house, a slow breath leaving his lips as shrugs his shoulders. “Something like that. He’s throwing one of his crazy parties tonight. He can’t be seen dwelling on a break up, I guess. His words, not mine.”

Steve holds his hands up for a moment like Sam’s going to judge him, but he knows that he won’t in the least. Sam just laughs and rolls his eyes, leaning up against the wall as he does so. “Why’s he got to be so damn dramatic about it? No one really cares.”

“You know him,” Steve just responds back, grabbing some solo cups and lining the stacks up at each end. He busies himself for a minute with making sure the stacks are fairly even, trying to block out the fact that Sam’s staring at him. Glancing over his shoulder, Steve raises an eyebrow though, watching as the smirk slides onto Sam’s face before Sam can even attempt to hide it. “What?”

“You know she’s coming here tonight, right?” Sam states it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, and Steve feels his blood run cold. Chewing at his lip, he shrugs a little and fiddles with another stack. He realizes that he’d be cut short so he puts it back in the package, trying to avoid his eyes at all costs. “Come on. Her and Barnes broke up – that’s fair game now for you man.”

“Doesn’t make it feel right, nor does it mean she’s interested,” Steve shoots back like its a reflex, awkwardly clearing his throat and shoving his hands in his pockets. He tries to focus on the way the denim stretches and scratches along them instead of the bemused look on Sam’s face.

“You think she’s not interested? Are you blind to the way she stares at you when she thinks Barnes isn’t looking?” Sam busies himself with grabbing a cooler and filling it with ice, letting it sink into Steve’s head before he turns around. Steve looks perplexed, looks like he’s not ready to give in and admit defeat, and all Sam does is give him an infuriating smile. “Just…if she comes onto you Steve? Man, see where it’s going to go. There’s a reason why she’s done with Barnes and why her eyes are always wandering to see where you are.”

Steve doesn’t really know what to say to that, so he sticks his tongue out like he’s a child. Sam laughs loudly, and Steve’s hands come up to wrap around his stomach as he feels a strange fluttering sensation beginning to start up. It makes him nervous and he swallows hard, pulling in a careful breath to shove it down. Sam’s watching him like he knows everything that’s going on in his mind, and Steve looks away, biting down on his lip hard and counting to ten before he lets up on the reddening flesh.

“Let’s just get this all set up yeah? You’ve got thirty minutes and you’re just trying to set up my love life.”

 

##  **_–_ **

 

The party is in full swing by the time your friends manage to actually drag you there. You’re not in the mood for partying in the least, but you had promised Sam that you would show up. It beat staying in your dorm and working on assignments, and you really didn’t want to think about hearing the thumping bass of two floors above you where Bucky and Steve roomed together. You had agreed and pushed yourself out; the chilly night air did a bit of good to actually sober you up to the thought that this would be your first solo party in a while. Once you all stepped through the door, you’d be on your own, and you were oddly okay with that. Sam’s party’s were always something of legend – a good legend though, not the horrible kind where kids are taken out in ambulances. You had a strange inkling that if that ever happened, Sam would break down crying himself for having someone get hurt on his watch. It was oddly comforting, and you tugged your hair over your shoulder out of utter nervous habit. You try to focus on the sound of your boots hitting the pavement, the heel digging into your own as it gives you a bit of extra height.

It’s a soft thrumming echo, your eyes trying hard to avoid the window six stories up as you step out from the confines of the doorway. The wind hits your face full on then, your cheeks freezing ever so slightly. Before you can help yourself, you’re glancing up towards Bucky and Steve’s room, frowning at the strobe lights that are in full effect. Shaking your head, you run your fingers through your hair, and put on a fake smile as you head towards the safety of the frat house.

Once inside, you let the warmth curl around you. Sam has some Marvin Gaye on, and you roll your eyes to yourself; he almost always has the soundtrack playing. It’s a bit more calm than the strobe lights back at Bucky’s, and you let a small, real smile slip onto your features. It’s a much more calming atmosphere, even among the loud chatter and the music. The scent of alcohol is fairly heavy, but you let the scent creep into you like a warm reassurance. You carefully step out of the way as you realize you’ve been blocking the door, and you pull in a slow breath as you run your fingers through your hair again.

A heavy arm falls over your shoulder and you startle before you hear Sam’s familiar laugh echoing in your ears. “You made it! I was starting to think you’d stand me up.”

“I thought about it,” you admitted, smiling a bit before patting his stomach lightly. Sam gave you a fond smile before he shook his head, pulling you a little closer until you were pressed into his side. His solo cup was half empty and you let the scent of the alcohol calm your nerves even further. It was almost like home here; Sam ran it that way for a reason, and you couldn’t help but think about what a shame it would be when Sam graduated and moved on from the place.

Sam sloshes his cup for a moment before he clears his throat and tries to reign himself in. You can see it’s a stretch, but you let him have his moment. He brings his cup to his lips, pulling you in closer and making you laugh before he swallows it and his mock whisper hits your ear. “Stevie’s here you know.”

“Does he know you call him that because I’m sure he hates it,” you counter, raising your eyebrow as you cross your arms against your chest. He lets out a half way buzzed giggle and pulls in a careful breath before shrugging. You bite down on your lip though; you’re technically single – what harm could be done? “Besides. He’s loyal as hell to Bucky. He’s not going to go for me.”

Sam raises an eyebrow before shrugging his shoulders once more. He finishes off his drink and leans heavily against the wall. “You two both have said that, you know. So you need to go get a beer, sit down, make out, and then go to his room.”

“And face my ex as his best friend brings me home for a lay? No thanks.” Your eyebrow is raised at him again and Sam rolls his eyes.

“He has his own room here. One of the pledges dropped out and it was way too late to get a new one. So I gave Steve a key and his own room in case Barnes drove him up the wall. So there. All problems are solved – you’re running out of ways to stall, you know.” There’s a grin on his lips now and you shove lightly at him, watching as he lets his body shift against the wall before he pushes off of it. He ruffles your hair and then disappears into the crowd once more, shouting as someone hits pause on his Marvin Gaye for the third time that evening since you’ve been there.

You bite down on your lip and shake your head, heading over to the cooler. Grabbing a bottle out of it, you let your eyes trail along the scene. There’s plenty of people getting drunk and having a good time; some are even dancing to the music and you can’t help but laugh at that factor. It’s like the beer is making them looser and making them less prone to caring what’s actually playing. Leave it to Sam to get everyone on the same level as him when it comes to music.

You don’t see who you’re looking for though; his tall frame doesn’t go unnoticed in a crowd, no matter how bad Steve tries to make it disappear. Puberty was nice to him, allowed him into this balanced body with muscle mass, broad shoulders, and a height that is easily obtained by the eye. He normally hangs out around the couches and is talking someone up about art, but he’s missing from the equation and you chew at your lip a little. It passes through your mind that maybe Sam had already had entirely too much beer and was seeing things. It doesn’t stop the small amount of disappointment from fluttering through you though, as much as you curse it and try to push it away.

“Looking for someone?” You jump as Steve’s voice echoes in your ear, some of your beer spilling over and onto the floor. It just means that Sam’ll have more to clean up in the morning; there’s plenty of beer everywhere already anyway. You turn around, smiling slightly at Steve. He’s decked out in a soft gray long sleeved shirt with a white one underneath it and some nice jeans that fit him in all of the right places. He’s cradling a cup of rum and coke to his chest, his eyebrow poised up and a bemused look on his features.

You shrug your shoulders, rocking on your heels for a moment and becoming aware of the inches it gives you on Steve. You come up to nearly his chest, and that’s something that makes you want to wear the heels more. It’s a little less intimidating when he can’t use his full height on you. “I mean, I was looking for Sam, but last I seen he was doing some body shots with the girls from the  next house over.”

Steve chuckled into his cup, taking a slow sip before shrugging his shoulders. “Seems to be Sam’s specialty at these things. I swear he puts on the calmest music and then acts like this is Animal House or something.”

A smile slips onto your features and he bites down on his own lip for a moment, debating. It flickers in his eyes and you’re tempted to ask him what he’s thinking, but you let him process it. Steve’s always been the one who double checks himself, and you let him because quite frankly, it makes you grateful that someone around here doesn’t just spout out the first thing that comes to their mind. “How are you holding up?”

Your brows furrow for a moment before you realize what he’s talking about, and you shift awkwardly in your boots. Lightly running your thumb along the neck of your bottle, you debate on how to really answer him. Part of you is glad – you and Bucky were growing apart anyway and you both knew that you wanted to go separate ways. That was fine with you. But there was part of you that wanted to be back on his couch, making out under the strobe lights and tasting like some horrible vodka creation he had made. You’re not sure how to really respond as the realization comes across your mind for the first time. You shake your head a bit and slowly let up on your lip. “I’m doing okay. A little out of sorts here but I’ll be fine. Maybe he’ll get hit in the balls with a football during the first play of the next game.”

Steve lets out a laugh much to your surprise, “Trust me, I can hit him in the balls before that. You were great; he’s just an idiot who doesn’t have his shit together. Typical Bucky, really.”

Your mind hangs on that factor for a moment, your eyes slipping along Steve’s form. He goes quiet and swallows thickly, and his own are searching your face for something that you’re not sure of. There’s this buzzing electric energy, and you’re not sure for a moment if you want to be closer or if you want to run away. He seems to be dealing with the same thought, before he reaches out and grabs your hand. You can feel the soft pricks of nerves settling between you two, but you can  also feel the rough callouses against his skin from too many days spent with a pencil between his fingers. Biting down on your lip, you carefully let your eyes draw up to his face, watching as he tilts his head in question toward the staircase. You nod without hesitation, allowing him to lead you upstairs, only glancing back at Sam’s knowing face once before the door to Steve’s room closes.

The minute the door shuts, you feel Steve’s fingers carefully making their way up your arm until he gets to your elbow, gingerly tugging you in. Your eyes widen and you hold your breath, trying to stop the jack hammering in your chest as you realize how close he is. His eyes slip along yours, searching silently and waiting for your own go ahead. Just because you both came up here doesn’t mean anything has to happen, and you both know that. Steve is giving you an out now, and your mind considers it for a moment, but you’re reaching forward and grabbing his shirt, tugging him forward until the toes of his sneakers press against the toes of your boots. A slight smirk slips onto his face and you bite down on your lip, your fingers fisting in the soft gray material before you let out a slow exhale through your nose.

Steve tugs you the inch closer and brings his lips down against yours, moaning softly as he feels yours working against his without hesitation. There’s this thing that floods through you both that’s an undeniable lust; it makes you moan into his mouth and lose track of time for a moment as his tongue rolls into yours. It’s messy and wet, but it’s the best it’s felt in so long that a shudder runs down your spine as you grip his hair. He lets out a low moan into your mouth, his teeth tugging at your lip, and then his hands are gripping your ass, tugging you up and forcing your legs around his waist.

Laughing into his mouth, you feel Steve smile against your lips as he walks you towards the wall, carefully pinning your body against it, his own flush against yours to keep you upright. You let out a soft sigh as Steve’s mouth lightly pries yours open again; it’s a warm, subtle feeling that trembles through your veins. It heats your body up and your fingers lightly scratch at the back of his neck, earning a soft moan from him as he lets his lips part from yours.

“You can leave at any time, you know.” His voice is gruff, filled with a lust that you’re not sure you can ignore. You swallow thickly as his thumb runs along your bottom lip, your tongue darting out lightly to flick at it. Steve lets out a soft groan and reaches down to kiss you full on the mouth once more, his tongue now battling yours again as your fingers lightly grip at his hair. It leaves you breathless; Steve kisses with a firm authority that steals the very air from your lungs. There’s this dominant side to him that you’ve never seen before, and your fingers are reaching down towards the hem of his shirt, tugging it up a bit until he gets the hint.

Smiling, he pulls back and lets your legs down before he tugs his shirt over his head and lets it drop to the floor. You swallow hard before you pout, trying to keep you eyes off of his biceps for a moment as you stare at the white undershirt. “Come on, that’s not fair!”

“Why? You still have _your_ clothes on.” He points out with a smug look on his face. You raise an eyebrow before reaching behind and finding the zipper to your dress, carefully pulling it down and then letting the dress pool down around your heels. Steve stares, his eyes trying to commit every inch of your body to memory. It leaves a fire burning in your veins and you set your hands on your hips, arching a brow up at him.

Steve relents and lets his hands move down to the hem of his shirt before he pulls it back up to his head and moves around his neck, tugging it off that way. He holds his arm out to the side, making a show of dropping the white shirt to the floor, landing on top of the gray one. Your eyes slowly drink in the physique that puberty was so kind to give him. Swallowing thickly, you reach out, letting your fingers run along the band of his jeans, along the soft patch of hair that’s leading down past his belt.

Steve shudders hard underneath you touch and swallows hard, his eyes moving up to meet yours. You smirk and grab his belt, giving a firm tug and sending him forward. Your lips meet his harshly, his own hands moving to your hips to pick you up once more. Your back hits the bed hard and Steve’s on top of you seconds later, his mouth moving a path down your neck with nips and sucks.

You moan loudly, tugging at his hair as you pull in a sharp intake of breath. Your hips grind up against his, his belt grinding against your clit through your panties and making a shudder shift through your body once more. Steve smiles against your skin and lets his hips roll, long and slow into yours once more. Your fingers tug relentlessly at his hair and you let out a sharp breath, wrapping your legs around his thighs and holding him in place.

Steve’s mouth moves down to the curve of your breasts, sucking harsher marks there as he ruts up against you, hearing the soft _clanks_ of his belt as he does so. Both of you shudder as your grip on him tightens, and you know that you’re both growing restless. You push at Steve’s chest and he takes the hint, rolling off of you and tugging his clothes off before rummaging through the back pocket of his jeans while you kick your boots off and discard the rest of your clothing.

“You sure about this?” He breathes out, rolling the condom down his cock and squeezing at the base, letting out a loud moan. Your eyes drift down to where his hand is holding himself and you swallow thickly. He’s bigger than Bucky but you know that you’re plenty ready. You’re going to combust if you don’t have him in you soon, and you know that Steve’s ready to get the show on the road as well. You nod your head and your eyes meet his once more. The normally calm sea of blue is swallowed up by the black of his pupil, lust running through his veins and making every inch of him tremble.

Steve lets his elbows cage your head as he leans down to kiss you, carefully rocking into you inch by inch. You let out soft gasps and grip at his shoulders, feeling the muscles there roll with the tension. He’s gritting his teeth, his eyes shut as he lets out soft little pants, and you know that he’s close to bottoming out. There’s just something about Steve and control; once he has it it goes straight to him. Kissing him hard, you rock your hips up to meet him the final inches and Steve lets out a loud moan against your lips.

He allows you a moment more to adjust before he’s setting up a quick rhythm. He’s thick and heavy in you, and it’s a pressure like you haven’t felt before. It makes your head spin and you’re moaning his name without thought, your head tipped back as his lips suck harsh marks into your throat.

His hips drag against your clit each time, the wet sound of him pushing in and out of you starting to work you up even more. He bites firmly at the base of your neck, moaning loudly as he grinds harder, deeper, keening when he hits your spot and you tug his hair roughly. It’s all too perfect and you don’t want it to end too soon, but you can already feel the thrill of an orgasm burning through your veins. You try to warn Steve but his lips are on yours again as he begins to thrust into you restlessly, the pattern completely broken in favor for fast and hard.

It has you hitting your climax in seconds and you cry out his name, your nails digging into his shoulder blades as his hips roll restlessly against you clenching around him. Soft moans leave his lips before he begins to thrust harder once more. You can tell he’s close, his teeth gritted and his cock moving more freely now that your cum is making the motion a little easier. You whimper and dig at the back of his neck, the over-stimulation feeling perfect. He lets out a broken moan as he cums, burying himself deep in you and grinding his hips restlessly. You feel the warmth seeping through the condom and you let out a slow breath, wanting to stay in the moment forever.

Steve’s breathing heavily against your shoulder, his own heaving as he swallows hard. Your fingers lightly massage at his scalp, feeling him slowly starting to come down as your own eyes begin to grow heavy. The party is a dull noise that neither of you are paying much attention to, and you let out a soft hiss as Steve carefully pulls out of you. He places a fleeting kiss to your lips before getting up and taking care of himself, then moving back to the bed.

His arm lands heavily over your stomach, holding you in place as you let out a breathless laugh. “I take it as I’m spending the night?”

“There was never a doubt about it,” he fires back cheekily, and you can see the flush that the sex has left on him brimming on his cheeks still. You decide it’s a good color on him; he looks happier than you’ve seen him in a while, and you dare to move closer, molding yourself against him as you let out a slow breath.

Steve’s thumb lightly brushes against your hip as he presses his face into the back of your neck, placing a light kiss there. “I’m glad Bucky fucked up.”

A sleep filled laugh leaves your lips at the confession. “You know what? I am too.”


End file.
